powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury of the Months
Fury of the Months is the first episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Due to this episode being the season premiere, it was a one-hour special. Plot Snow Prince is under constant pressure to be perfect, making him return to the crystal. Bloom has suffered so much abuse in her past. The natives of a planet are living in a certain "utopia" that's making them miserable. Shark Fire is following his instincts, just like everyone on his planet until everything he knows will alter. Taranee is trapped in what seems like an infinite darkness. These lives have suffered great isolation, abuse, torment, pain, and punishment. Synopsis Frost The Prince of Shards gently placed the crown on his head. It was beautiful. There were several gorgeous jewels in them. Three magnificent jewels were centered in the crown. There was a pink jewel embedded over them and a red crystal on the top. He looked at the crown and looked at himself. It seemed so out of place. The crown was regal and stunning. It didn't belong on his head. He wasn't worthy. He supposed he looked regal, as well. He had charming red eyes. His face seemed as if it was sculpted. He was absolutely gorgeous. However, he was a mess. He hadn't been let out of his room in two days. It was a pre-ceremony ritual to help the monarch-to-be to purify the soul and find some clarity. Goabershit. All it had done was make him nervous. Then again, he was always nervous. The cerenony was an event that chose the new monarch. The prince would stand in front of the Diamond Icicle, and, if he was the best person to rule, the Diamond Icicle would fly into his hands and glow. It was the planet's guardian. All of his ancestors had been chosen to rule. However, what was expected of him? Would he be accepted? Or would he be the first to dishonor his family’s legacy? Thoughts were racing throughout his head. He sat in front of his vanity and immediately knew what to do to relieve this agonizing stress. He focused on his nails. He saw them grow quickly into sharp crystals. The prince had perfected the art. He slowly put one of his nails on his wrist. He loved the cold and metallic feel. He dug into his wrist a little for a starting point and allowed the rest of his nail to slide into the cut. He gracefully popped it out, leaving a thin line of gorgeous blue blood gushing out in slow bursts. The prince let out a little moan and then looked into his mirror. His thoughts had slowed down, allowing the prince to have some clarity. He saw the wound and froze it, giving it time to heal. He greeted, "Welcome Your Majesty. What are you doing here?" She told him, “Straighten your posture. Are you nervous?” He gulped, making her laugh. “Don’t be so nervous. Just stay calm.” It was his turn to laugh. He couldn’t simply turn the constant drilling and turmoil in his head instantly. She sat on his bed. It was a large cube of ice. It was far from comfortable, but his father told him it improved his posture. She gestured him to sit next to her. She explained, "I wanted to ensure that you were ready for this ceremony. “Well, of course I am.” “Good. Then, we have nothing to worry about.” He tried to remove his face blank from expression but couldn’t hide his anxiety. The queen noticed and softened her expression. “You’ll make an excellent ruler. I hope you know that you’ve made outstanding progress. I know I don’t tell you often, but I’m proud of you.” Small beads of ice formed around the queen’s eyes. She remarked, “Oh my diamond! I’m becoming a Winnter Crybaby.” They laughed at that. They were cut off by a servant coming in, announcing that it was time to go into their places. The queen went her own way while the prince quickly followed the servant through the castle to the royal ballroom. He went up the stairs to the balcony. He was not to be seen by anyone until after the coronation, so he hid behind the curtains to the balcony. It was a magnificent room. It had a large crystal chandelier. It was stunning. It reflected light off of every angle. The floor was made of a clear ice. There were a vast amount of seats. It was a spectacle to see. Many nobles had already come. Before he knew it, the king and the queen were already giving a speech. He was so racked by anxiety that he didn't hear a single word of it. He was overwhelmed by thinking of all the negative outcomes of the coronation. What if the Diamond Icicle didn't choose him? What if the people didn't accept him? Suddenly, he heard the king and queen announced, "And now, with great honor, we present the new ruler of Frost." He got up from his chair and walked through the curtains, each step making him more and more nervous. However, as soon as he saw the crowd of nobles, his fears simply melted away. It was a strange but magnificent The crown was put on a pillow, right next to the Diamond Icicle. The king put the crown on the prince's head. He felt pure ecstasy. All of the stress, tears, and anticipation was all worth it for this moment. The feeling of satisfaction and joy. The sounds of cheering and clapping. The vision of the queen and king tearing up out of pride. He didn't think he could be any happier. He thought nothing could ruin this moment. Then, he heard a boom. Heart Black. Black. It was all black, and it was great. It was comforting and tight. She loved it so much. Black was absolutely wonderful. She heard something shatter. The black threatened to disappear. No. Stay. Please. Bloom opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She got out of bed, nonetheless. It was a new day, filled with hope and excitement. Her mind filled with expectations for a perfect and memorable day. She was so happy. She looked around her room for her brush. Her room was small but cozy. Her bed was old. The blanket was tattered. The walls were a dull brown color. She had a small mirror and a wardrobe by her bed. She found the brush under her bed. She kept it there to hide it from her parents. She didn't want them to use it. She went to the mirror and brushed her beautiful red hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked radiant. Her eyes twinkled. She puckered her soft red lips in front of the mirror and fluttered her beautiful wings. Her skin seemed like it was glowing now that the bruises healed. She was absolutely stunning. She smoled with the utmost joy. She was perfect. Her day was perfect. Life was just perfect. She heard something shatter. Curiously, she opened her door slightly and saw her mother. She had been out again. She was wearing a short revealing red dress with some pearls. Her mascara was streaking down her cheek. Her lipstick was smudged, probably because she kissed a random fairy again. Bloom hoped she had fun with that. Her short blonde hair was frizzy and disheveled. Her grey wings were twitching. The thing that had shattered was a bottle of elixir. She was out drinking again. She got a broom and started sweeping the shards. The door to her father's bedroom opened. He looked exhausted. His grey wings were drooping. He was wearing a pink robe, but it wasn't tied, revealing his Faicen. All Mindless had one. His was large and green with protruding orange veins. His broad shoulders were hunched. His eyes were barely open, and his thick black hair was frizzy and tangled. Mindless simply weren't ready to handle anything in the morning. "Alco, what happened?" She screamed at him, "I was out drinking again Cru! Do you have a problem with that?!" "Please lower your voice Alco. I was trying to sleep." "Of course you were. That's why your Faicen is out since you don't have the brains to cover it up! Damnit Cru have some decency, for fawn's sake!" "Please. Just go back to bed. I'm very tired, and I can't deal with this right now." "Don't tell me what to do Cru!" She tried slapping him, but he caught her wrist. His hands became a glowing grey and so did his eyes. Alco tried to set it free, but he was strong. Bloom closed her door. She knew what was going to happen next, and she didn't want to see it. She heard a slap and then Alco screaming loudly. Bloom sat down on her bed and started to cry. Bright pink tears glided down her cheek. They glowed until they slid off her face. They were absolutely beautiful. She started screaming too. Bloom flew out of her room and yelled, "Stop it!" Alco was on the ground. Cru was kicking her. He paused and saw Bloom. He immediately softened his expression. Her face was streaked with her pink tears now. They were bright and shining. Alco, on the other hand, looked at her with ferocity. She got up and snapped, "Don't talk back to me young fairy. I cared for you. I loved you when that one left both of us! Why don't you yell at him?!" "Please Alco. Let me just help you up." He tried to help her, but she flinched. "Get your fucking hands away from me. Bloom, get your shit together for school." "I-I-I already did." "Then, why the fuck are you still here? Get to school fawn damnit!" She fluttered out of their house. She wiped away her tears, as she listened to the cycle of abuse she always saw in her parents. Her pink tears were abnormal. Fairies didn't get colored tears. They were strange. They glowed a beautiful pink. Alco said it was a defect. Cru told her that they made her special. She didn't know who was lying, so she tried to control her emotions. As if that ever worked. Being a Follower made it nearly impossible. It was still dark outside. She had some time until she had to go the cove. She supposed she could just walk around. Early morning had a calming effect. It was dark and not too busy. The sky was amazing. Little stars sprinkled the horizon. It was almost a pure black. She flew to the cove, in her state. It was a large building, which stood out from the short and stout houses in her town. It was made of a black glassy stone. The building had three floors with several rooms. The cove was used to teach the young fairies on a variety of subjects. This included Alchemy, Chanting, and Zixilian. Coves became widespread on Heart after the Fourth War of Misin. The coves were meant to educate the citizens of Heart, in order to prevent aggression. Coves didn’t help too much, though. Mindless and Followers chose to mingle with their own race and reject the other. The teachers didn't help either. They discriminated against the other race. Some students were even victim to the teachers changing their scores. Bloom entered the cove, crying. It felt like she was drowning in sorrow. However, it wasn't unusual to see a Follower be sad, so no one talked to her about it. She flew to Intergalactic in that state. Suddenly, she bumped into a Mindless. He simply looked at her with a look of disgust. He shouted, "Watch it!" Then, he blasted a beam of energy at her. The other Mindless didn't care. The Followers thought it was funny, and, soon, they could barely contain their laughter. She was an easy scapegoat since she was nearly always crying. They continued to sadistically laugh at the pitiful sight. Bloom was overcome with feelings of shame. She began crying even more. Some of the Followers thought they saw Bloom's eyes and hands turn a bright shade of pink. It was similar to a Mindless, but everyone dismissed it. She seemed to glow everyday. Bloom didn't think the day could get any worse. The bell rang, and she went to class, hoping the day would get better. Once all the students settled in Intergalactic Education, Bloom's teacher gave back their recent quizzes. She was shocked to see that she had failed. Tears began welling up. This was the third time. She blanked out the rest of class. She only remembered hearing her teacher talking about how an interplanetary rocket went into orbit today for a meeting with Pox, another planet. She was too busy with this failure. She tried studying for the test, but it didn't click. She might've expected a low grade but not a failure. She didn't want to have another failure. She didn't want to add onto her nearly endless list of shortcomings. Most importantly, she didn't want to be reminded that she was a failure. Near the end of class, Bloom couldn't hold it all in. She started crying again, disrupting the class. Her teacher sighed. She had done this so many times. At first, he was worried. He just assumed she was sensitive and tried to be easy on her. He was also an emotional Follower. Now, it was too much. Vexation overcame him. He was reminded of every time she had done this. He had done everything in his power, but she was just so ungrateful! He didn't want to hear her whine again. He yelled, "Bloom! Principal's office. Now!" Some of the other classmates snickered, while others rolled their eyes with apathy. Bloom flew out of the room in shame. Why did he have to yell at her? Why couldn't he just understand? She reminded herself that she wasn't worth the understanding. She dried her eyes and flew to the principal's office. She entered the musty room. It had lavender walls. The office was cluttered with chairs and cabinets. The biggest thing was the principal's desk. It was wide and made of a smooth wood. He was sitting at his desk, filling out a paper. He was wearing a blue suit, with a red tie. He was bald, with brown tufts of hair. He had small brown eyes. His wings were black. When he saw her, he rolled his eyes and stated, "Sit down. What did you do this time?" Her voice quivering, she muttered, "I-I cr-ried in class." He snickered, "So nothing out of the usual, then?" She clenched her fist. Rage overcame her now. She didn't need to be reminded of how much a burden she was. He continued, "Bloom, I know you're a Follower. Your emotions are extreme. But you need to get over it. She interrupted, "But sir-" She was cut off by him asking, "Do you see any other Follower crying hysterically nearly every day? No? That's right. You're becoming quite a handful. I just need to you to snap out of it. Be happy. Stop being so sad." She stood up and yelled, "What do you know about me?! You're a Mindless!" She spit that out with emphasis. His eyes glowed and his black wings fluttered aggressively. His eyes glowed a white color. He shouted, "I suggest you sit down, now!" She didn't care. She kept standing, in a small act of defiance. His wings fluttered faster, while he suggested, "Sit. Down. Bloom." She was hurt. She was angry. She was upset This kept happening, and she couldn't control it. Did the Mindless think that Followers liked the overwhelming emotion? Did they assume that Followers had no problems just because they weren’t guardians? He told her, “This is the last time I’ll say this. Sit dow-“ She punched him. It was a strong blow, although he didn't show that it hurt. She was surprisingly strong for a Follower. However, he retaliated with a blast of energy from his hands, flinging Bloom across the room. He yelled, "You are suspended until tomorrow. Go home! I will be calling your parents about this." Bloom's eyes widened in fear. She frantically cried, "No! Please! No!" He slapped her and yelled, "Go home! Now!" At the end of the day, Bloom was in bed, nursing the bruise on her face her father gave her when she came home. Her mother and father shouted at her for a long time. Then, they started yelling at each other. The morning was awful. The Cove was awful. The day was awful. She cried herself to sleep that night, just like most nights. That day was awful. She hated it. After a while, Bloom opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She got out of bed, nonetheless. It was a new day, filled with hope and excitement. Her mind filled with expectations for a perfect and memorable day. She was so happy. Then, she heard a crash. The Planet of Trees Was anything going to happen today? No. Nothing happened here. It was the Planet of Trees, a utopia. All of the Planet of Plants were utopias. There was no anarchy in these planets. No negative feelings, no overwhelming strife, and no horrifying injustice. There was nothing to worry about on these planets. No chaos. However, that's what made life fun. A little chaos. The trees were miserable. They wanted to feel something. They didn't know what, but they wanted to get out of this misery. People assumed they should be lucky. He didn't have any anarchy in his life. No worries. No trouble. To that, the trees would laugh if they knew how to. Anarchy was the only reason life was worth living. There was no sorrow, so no one could recognize joy. There was no rage, so passion was impossible. There was no disgust, so there was no way to distinguish things to be proud of. There was simply calm. However, serenity turned into misery after a while. Due to the lack of emotion, most trees couldn't even identify their consciousness. Most trees didn't even know if they were dead or had revived themselves. They just slipped in and out. The thing that separated them from the outside world was the barrier. The barriers were the guardians of all the Planets of Plants. For the Planet of Trees, it was made of a large collection of leaves, twigs, and vines. Nothing could get into the planet, keeping them safe. However, the trees did not know anything beyond the barrier. They simply accepted their misery as a lifestyle. They thought it would be like this for eternity. Then, they heard a crack. Animalia Shark Fire was like all the residents of Animalia: peaceful, gentle, caring. All residents were so at peace with everything. There was not a single piece of bitterness or hate in their bodies. They were all united with harmony. This was caused by the cycle of the planet that each individual went through. The planet was divided into four sections. Each individual had to go through this cycle, in order to achieve peace. Most citizens started out in the region of Sona. This section was volcanic and painful. Every step that was taken there was a scalding burn. However, it helped citizens to balance their emotions and thoughts. After some time on Sona, the pain became somewhat mild. The sensation started to become calm. This mildness soon turned into comfort. This indicated that the citizen was strong enough to resist the heat. Then, they would move on to Tinge. Tinge was a large pool, covering a quarter of Animalia. It was extremely large. A large bubble grew in the water, caused by the aquatic plants at the bottom. This is where the citizens enter. Once entering the bubble, they would be immersed in water. The water on Tinge had the ability to simply isolate the citizens. It couldn't do anything else. They allowed the citizens to think and achieve a higher philosophical standard. Many citizens are able to reflect easily on Tinge. After a citizen has built upon their thinking, their instincts would direct them to go to Solum or Tillis. There, the citizens could interact with each other. Citizens spent Sona and Tinge in isolation, but Solum, along with Tillis, were sections of Animalia that allowed the citizens to communicate with one another. Each citizen could gather intellect from each other. Solum was directed to sharing intellect and ways of thinking. Solum could be noticed by a glowing light at the border. Tillis was focused more on empathy and emotions. When the citizens have completed these two sections, their instincts would direct them back to Sona, continuing the cycle. In the center of Animalia, there was a white rose. It was large and powerful. It was the base of Animalia. Without it, Animalia would collapse. She created the first citizens. She created them to instinctively follow the cycle. None of the citizens knew the history of the rose, but they didn't question it. There were legends, though. Some say that she was the guardian of the planet, but they weren't sure. Others said that she could transform into a warrior, along with Sona, Tinge, Solum, and Tillis. However, Shark Fire didn't know if the legends were true and didn't care. He, along with the rest of the citizens, was focused on continuing the cycle. It's all they've ever known, and they were able to reach a higher physical, spiritual, and mental state. Shark Fire was on Tinge. He was isolated and had just finished his time, thinking. His eyes glowed a bright shade of blue. It was a strange thing that they did. The citizens simply knew instinctively when they needed to move on to the next stage. Shark Fire, however, relied on whenever his eyes glowed. He dismissed it as being a part of Animalia's large genetic diversity. He swam to the surface. He was ready to go to Solum. He was prepared to go on to the next stage. Then, he heard a scream. Dark She was squirming uncomfortably. It had been so many years since she'd been free. She had suffered so much. Ever since she attempted to capture the Planet of Roses, she had been here. in this miserable black. It was just another planet. Just another mission. Just another task. So why must she hurt so much? Why this punishment? Why such cruelty? It had been just black. Cold, terrifying black for so long. At first, she screamed. She shouted. Now, she just squirmed. She tried to use her fire to light the way, but it wasn't working. It was too cold to work. It was dreadful. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen someone's face. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her own face. She had been here for so long, she couldn't remember simple things like laughter or tears. She thought she would be there until she died. She had lost all hope. Then, she heard a pop. Assassination The explosion blew through the icy walls. Large and heavy pieces of debris had fallen on top of some of the nobles, crushing their bodies. Sickening snaps echoed. Some of the ice flew like crystals, stabbing other nobles. Some were fortunate to have it through their bones, but most were pierced through the chest or the head. Some were dying on the spot. Struggling for help, a few of them screamed but fell into a hushed state. There were a few organs, both dismembered and attached, spread out across the floor. It was a nauseating sight. A few of the guests puked. He could see a large crater in the wall appeared due to it. Soon, there was a large puddle of blood on the floor. The other nobles could only look in horror. Some had fainted. Other screamed and ran away, trying to find help. The guards raised their spears. The king and the queen instinctively stood in front of the prince. The kings' wings opened wide, shielding him. The queen whispered, "Run and get out of here. Hide if you have to." The prince tried to interrupt, but the queen and the king demanded, "Now!" He reluctantly complied. He ran behind the curtains and went down the stairs. As soon as he reached the corridors, he heard another explosion from upstairs. A feeling racked his body. It was new. It was close to the anxiety he usually felt, but this was something far worse. This was fear. He knew about the horrors of something like this happening. He was running down the corridors of the castle as fast as he could. The beautiful crystal pillars and ice halls seemed to be endless. There were monthly drills for an emergency like this. In the case of an assassination an attempt, his physical sergeant had made him run him throughout the entire castle. He found it mind-numbingly trite then. Now, he was doing his best to remember where was the best place to go. He remembered where his sergeant told him to go: the ships. They were used by the royal family to travel to intergalactic meetings. As he was running to, he saw an unfamiliar creature. It wasn't anything like he saw before. He definitely knew it wasn't a Frost native. He knew it must have been another alien, but what kind? Instead of being made out of a skin, it seemed to be made of metal. There was black armor on it with a golden chest plate. Instead of hands, the creature had a long blade on one arm and a small cannon on the other. Its eye was red and took over the majority of its face. It wore a silver belt with a strange circular buckle with a symbol he had never seen before. He knew the creature wasn't from a neighboring planet. Whether harmless or not, he hid behind a crystal column, keeping his eyes on it. However, he bumped into something. He turned around to see another one of the creatures. It raised its cannon at him. His eyes widened in fear. He was in such a state of shock. His entire life had been carefully planned out. He never had to think independently-let alone deal with a situation like this. He froze. The creature slowly walked towards him, each step frightening the prince. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a woman. She had bright blue curly hair that seemed to glow. She was wearing a sleek black outfit. Her eyes were a cold and dead scarlet color. She was smiling. She asked, "So this is the high and mighty prince, huh?" She smiled and inhaled a large breath. She exhaled a flurry of sparks at him. They were gorgeous. They fell on him in delicate parts. The sensation was painful.The heat was something he had never experienced before. It was unlike the cool throbbing pain of his cutting. It was a sensation he couldn't handle. He screamed in agony. She looked at him, not caring about his pain. The pain became too much for him to handle. He blacked out. She smiled. She went over to him, picked him up, and carried him away. Invasion The crash was extremely loud. Bloom looked outside her window. She saw a cloud of smoke, shaped like a mushroom far away. In an instant, Blokm started screaming and crying. Those explosions were signaled for war on Heart. She immediately got out of her room. She yelled, "Mom! Dad! Wake up! A war’s going on! We have to leave!” They didn't respond. She found the TV on. That was strange. There was a news report on the crash. The reporter was frantically talking. She explained the crash was a rocket. Bloom remembered her teacher talking a little about it yesterday in Intergalactic. It crashed because something had shot it. She was yelling at the television, commanding all Mindless to help. Bloom started screaming for her mom and her dad. She checked the entire house, looking for them. They were nowhere to be found. She was looking in their room when she found her mom's makeup and her dad's clothes scattered. Things were flung across the room. That’s why the TV was on. They didn’t want her. They were in a rush to pack up what they needed. They didn’t love her. They were in a rush to escape. They wanted her to die. They saw the report and wanted to flee. They wanted to get rid of her for good. They only took their valued professions. They didn’t think she was one of them. A sudden bang awoke her from he trance.. She looked outside the room to see a strange creature. It had a cannon, and it was directed at her. She screamed and tried to fly away. A robotic voice exclaimed, "You're coming with us." The cannon shot at her, knocking her across the room, making her unconscious. Escape When they first heard the crack, the trees were stunned. They had never heard the sound before. It was a sharp and shrill noise. The sound boomed, but it only lasted a short time. It was different from the occasional bristle of branches and leaves. It was different from the grunt that few heard now and then. It was different from what they heard before. It was different. The sound was bewildering, and they loved it. The crack was accompanied by a new sight. The barrier that had "protected" them had broken. There was a small tear in it. The trees directly under it could see something they had never seen before. Something extraordinary. Even if it was small, they could see beyond the barrier. There was an abundance of new colors. There were little specks in them that seemed to shimmer and glow. The few trees that could see wanted to share the experience with the others, but they didn't know how to. All the trees were synchronized in harmony. They all wanted the same thing. They didn't know what it was. They wanted-no, needed to break free from the confining barrier. They wanted to escape! They would do anything to be free of this eternal prison. Suddenly, great light encased every single one of them. There was a brief searing pain. They entered a state of rest. The Battle for Animalia Screams were rare on Animalia. They usually happened when a citizen accidentally stayed in one section too long. Shark Fire's concentration was disturbed. He tried to focus on his thoughts. He was thinking about the possibility that two aliens could successfully reproduce. Another scream. This one was much more piercing. Shark Fire couldn't channel his thoughts. What happened? Why were there not one but two screams? Is someone in trouble? Shark Fire knew that Tinge was meant to be heal from Sona. The time spent here was precious. Should he jeopardize the cycle and his instinct because someone might be in trouble? What was he to do? He decided to stay on Tinge. It was probably nothing much. The citizen's instinct would guide them.Then, he heard another scream. He couldn't let that go. He tried to stay down, but something wouldn't let him. He swam as fast as he could to the surface. It was as if some instict had carried him up. He tried resisting, but he couldn't help himself. When Shark Fire arrived at the surface of Tinge, he saw something extraordinary. Something magnificent. Something remarkable. He could see the planet's guardians in their physical forms. He was overcome by awe. They were all so extraordinary. Shark Fire was within Tinge, so his view was distorted. From where he had surfaced, he was in Tinge's neck. It was split into four different color pool. From an upward point of view, he could see Tinge's hair. It was a dark swirling abyss. Looking down, however, was much more magnificent. Tinge had a vast region of dark seas located on his body. Large pillars of bright blue octopus tentacles were swirling in magnificent patterns. His tail was sparkling and shifting based on the reflection of light. He was stunning. Solum was glittering. She had a small body, not much larger than Shark Fire Her face was void of features besides bright eyes. Her hair was incredibly dark that had slight waves to them.She had gigantic wings. They were shining bright and were translucent at the ends. She was wearing a dress with a string skirt and translucent sleeves. The bodice was a dark gradient. She was brilliant. Tillis was massive. Ze had extremely large muscles. Ze had a thin layer of mist swirling around zir entire body. ZIr body was shiny with faded white rings contrasting against zir muted green body. Ze was unbelievable. Sona was bright. Her wings and her body were magnificent and emitted large flames. Her face was the color of charcoal. Her eyes flickered with shades of orange. She was spectacular. Rose was stunning and absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a lovely dress. It had a green bodice with a large skirt made of gorgeous white rose petals. She was wearing a gorgeous headpiece made of colorful petals. She was carrying a long green staff with thorns all over. She was magnificent. They were all looking at the distance, except for Rose. She stared at the center of the planet of Animalia with great disdain. She asked, "What are we going to do?" Her voice was silky and soft yet demanding. "Any moment she's going to come out, and she may be weak, but the girl's smart. She's a general, for coneflower's sake." Tillis asked, "Can we do anything to help the poor fairy? She's screaming, and she's been trapped for so long. I can't imagine the misery she must have gone through." Tinge answered, "Absolutely not. You forget that only citizens of Animalia can go through the cycle. This planet isn't a galactic interaction. This is a secluded place for those lucky enough to be in this place." Solum argued, "But they'll all die soon. There is no way we can survive the Solstice Stoppers, especially not with this one coming out." Rose looked at the four guardians and sighed. She asked, "Do you all know what to do?" Rose's eyes glowed and a purple fairy came out. She was incredibly gorgeous. She was unlike anything Shark Fire had seen before. She had dark pale skin. She was wearing a purple and black sleek outfit. She had dark jagged wings. She looked like she was in deep pain. Tillis stated, "Look at the poor thing." The fairy let out a shrill scream. She yelled, "Someone help me! Please! Someone save me!" Rose solemnly stated, "I'm sorry." She took out her staff of thorns. The fairy yelled, "Do it! Kill me! Save me from this eternal agony!" Rose slammed her staff down on the ground. It caused a large omnidirectional wave to go out, making the entire planet rumble. More citizens started to come out, wondering what was going on and had the same reaction Shark Fire had. She yelled, "I can't do it!" Sona snapped, "Rose! Get it together! This is not about you. This girl will be the death of all of us, so just do it or we will!" Suddenly, Shark Fire saw a large ball of blinding light come from nowhere, followed by an explosion. Shark Fire looked up to see a small armada of flying objects. They were large with strange pieces of machinery attached to them. Tinge stated, "Speaking of which, they're here." TiIllis commanded, "It's too late to deal with the girl. Guardians, defend this planet at any cost." Sona and Solum flew into the sky. Solum clasped her hands and a large ball of light appeared that she shot at them. Tillis hands glowed and mist surrounded Tinge's body, flying him up in the air. His hands extended to try and grab the armada. With growing fear, the residents realized what was happening. They were witnessing the first war on Animalia. Again She could barely move. She had little control over her body. Every muscle in her body was aching and dull. She couldn't even see that well. Too bright. She could only hear that stupid rose's voice. She was the reason she was in that bubble. The rose wanted to kill her, and she would've gladly accepted. However, that stupid flower didn't have the guts to do it. Pathetic. She heard explosions and screams: the sweet sound of war. She squinted her eyes to see the five guardians of this horrible planet trying to defend it. How cute. She tried to see who it was they were fighting. Maybe another armada had come to rescue her. Maybe. Hopefully. Please. Her body was exhausted. She still tried to see what was happening, but she was returning to that horrible darkness. She wanted to fight against it, but it was coming. Soon, she was in the black again. Miserable horrible black. Blue The prince woke up exhausted. His entire body was sore from the sparks. He wanted to go back to rest, but he willed his eyes open. The prince was in a dark chamber. It was nearly black. The prince didn't like it. It made him worry. His eyes darted across the room, trying to find something. He saw that he was chained by shackles. He was lying on the ground in a dark cell. He could see two of those strange creatures lurking outside, watching his every move. He couldn’t care less. It wasn't as if he had enough energy to escape. All he wanted to do was just rest. He tried to slip out of consciousness, but a loud screeching noise pulled him back in. Someone had unlocked the cell. He saw she was there. Her. That woman. The prince knew she was a dangerous person who was capable of things out of his knowledge, but he She had unlocked he cell. She stood in front of him. In a sweet voice, she asked, “How’d you rest?” He tried to open his mouth but came up with nothing. “Aww. Poor princey. I’d let you rest some more, I really would, but I need you to do something for me.” She sat down in front of him. "See, I have most of the nobles you know and love dead. The rest of the citizens on Frost are waiting for your decision. To save them, you can sign a treaty, letting my precious monsters simply share the land with you. Nobody else has to die. You don't want to kill anyone, do you?" The prince tried to shake his head, but it only ended up with a bobbing motion. "I didn't think so, but this treaty won't come easy. In exchange for peace, you have to do soemthing for me." She carefully took off his jacket. The prince was confused. He tried to say "Please stop" but all that came out was a icy cloud of his breath. “You’re adorable, aren’t you?" She tenderly touched his face. He felt uncomfortable. She began to kiss him on the cheek aggressively. He wanted her to stop. She forcefully kissed him on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue kept trying to go down. He felt violated. He tried shaking the rackles to give her a hint, but she wouldn’t take it. He wanted to scream, but all that came up was a moan, giving the woman the wrong idea. She yelled, “Yes baby! Yes!” Beads of ice formed in his eyes. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to go away. He wanted it to leave him be. He was terrified at what might happen, and he was sure that this wasn’t the worst of it. Pink All she could see was a black. Continuous black. She rather liked the black. It was quite comfortable. It hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go. It loved her. She loved it. A robotic voice demanded, “Get up you good for nothing little bitch!” The voice forced her away from the black and back to her living nightmare. She opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by hundreds of natives in gags and ties. The soldiers were trying to shut them up. Some of them slashed. Others killed. She kept quiet, even though it took her all her strength not to scream and kick and cry. The feeling only worsened when she saw someone. The creature had large crimson wings and a black and purple dress covered with eyes. Her hair was short and gorgeous. She had large red and silver lips. There was this cold and evil yet loveable beauty to her. She was somehow multiplying herself. The mutlipilication was sickening. The figure would turn inot a soft purple ball of, what Bloom could only call, goop that somehow grew another ball. It was like a virus. The figures floated in the air, looking at everyone with sickly sweet smiles. They boomed, “Hush!” The screaming and crying silenced at once. They were incredibly intimidating. “Now, I know you all must be wondering what’s happening. Your world is being destroyed by yours truly. Why? This planet has done nothing but destroy. All citizens here are born to kill each other in some way. I simply cannot have this in the universe I live in. Cyclobots, commmence." The creatures immediately started killing any fairy they could see. One of them held its sword against Bloom's neck to see her struggle. Bloom started screaming. Her shrills became louder. An overwhelming wave of emotions hit her, much stronger than anything she had ever felt before. All the pain and the suffering she had to go was clawing at her to deal with them. She wanted to escape, but it was too much to deal with. She cried, "Please don't!" Tears flowed down her face. The creature stated, "Time to die little fairy." As the blade was about to come near her neck, Bloom saw her tears turn a bright pink. Bloom would remember that as the moment that all her emotions broke loose. Brown The trees woke up and felt strange. They could still feel the sensations, only they were stronger and more intense. They were in a dark brown space. It was different than what they knew, but the trees found it incredibly fascinating. Usually, they only saw a dim and soft black, but this one was harsher yet mellow. It was gorgeous. They thought they could stare at it for hours. That didn't hold to be true. They began to grow restless. The trees worried that this was their new prison. They were just set free. They didn't want to go back to being confined. Not again. Please. Not again. Green Shark Fire was swimming down as fast as he could. His instinct was pushing him deeper and deeper. He could feel the other citizens doing the same. The best thing to do was to float in the center of Tinge, near his heart. There, they could become much more in sync with Tinge. The waters became darker, a good sign. Shark Fire was doing his best to keep safe. "Shit!" he screamed. Something grabbed him forcefully, clenching his ribs hard. It was jetting him out of the water. Shark Fire started screaming. They finally jumped out of the surface. He was coughing out water frantically. Shark Fire tried to fly away as he opened his large black wings, but the grasp was incredibly strong. A strange voice asked, "Where the fuck do you think you're going, you Nima?!" Nima? What did that mean? A stinging sensation intensified as the grasp tightened. They were flying out of the atmosphere and into the chaos of the battle. All the guardians look defeated. Sona was surrounded by an armada. Tinge had been forcefully knocked back to the planet. Solum was running out of energy. Tillis was draining himself to keep up the mist. On the other hand, Rose was fighting relentlessly. She was doing her best to destroy everything in her path. Several ships were crashing on the planet. He felt his lungs burning. He desperately tried to inhale, but he was suffocating. His tail and wings had already gone numb. Everything started to become a blur. The pain intensified. He tried to think about what he did on Sona by concentrating and breathing. However, this was much worse than Sona. It was relentless and merciless. As he was desperately trying to breathe, he felt himself lose feeling. He wasn't getting enough water or air. The pain was controlling him. He lost hope and closed his eyes. He had failed. Then, the grasp released. All sound became nonexistent. He stopped moving completely that soothed him. IT was chilling but nice. The sharp pain became a mellow sensation. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful green. Purple Energy. Power. It consumed her. She felt strong and fierce. She opened her eyes to see herself floating. She was levitating, her body limp. She was surrounded by a white glow. She didn't have control over the power. She tried to resist against it, but it was too strong. There was a large armada with technology she couldn't understand. Massive ships with all sorts of beautiful weaponry. The thought of everything that it had done satisfied her.Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Season Premiere Category:Episode Category:Haridva